


Whip Whip no Mi

by PaperFox19



Series: Paramecia Jump [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, Harems, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Rope Bondage, Rule 63, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy has a rather strange devil fruit, the paramecia Whip Whip fruit. Hearing this many believe he runs a tight ship, quick to punish his crew for the simplest mistakes. He’s got a goal of becoming King of the Pirates with a wild crew with him.





	Whip Whip no Mi

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Whip Whip Fruit

Monkey D. Luffy has a rather strange devil fruit, the paramecia Whip Whip fruit. Hearing this many believe he runs a tight ship, quick to punish his crew for the simplest mistakes. He’s got a goal of becoming King of the Pirates with a wild crew with him.

Chapter 1

Monkey D. Luffy was an up and coming pirate from the East Blue. He was known for the scar under his eye, his straw hat, and his strange power. Luffy had eaten the Whip Whip devil fruit. A lot of rumors had been floating around about him.

The marines knew him as a pirate, one capable of taking on very big names, earning him a 30 million bounty. Some reports called him a pervert, a devil, a delinquent.

To the people, he’s helped...like a boy named Coby who was forced to work under the pirate Alvida. He was a coward and kinda dumb, having accidentally got on one of Alvida’s ships, and was made their chore boy for two years. Coby had a dream of becoming a marine, even though this meant this would make them enemies Luffy supported his dream and even helped him reach a marine base.

He rescued islands from other pirates like Buggy the Clown and Arlong and his Fishman pirates and was seen as a hero. He even saved people who didn’t even realize it, like when he took down Kuro. He even saved people from a corrupt marine named Axe Hand Morgan. He protected a floating restaurant from formerly starved and beaten pirate named Krieg.

Luffy was a pirate, but he wasn’t like other pirates. He learned from a pirate named Shanks, not only about chasing your dreams, but he and his crew shaped the idea of pirates in Luffy’s mind. Shanks also taught Luffy about being a man, when it was time to fight or get angry, and putting your life on the line to protect others. The two made a promise, Shanks giving him his straw hat, that Luffy would return it when he became a great pirate.

So Luffy didn’t care what people said about him, he was gonna chase his freedom. Some rumors were based on some elements of truth. Luffy did have moves that could control people, like his Heart Whip, King’s Whip, to name a few, so naturally, the marines believed Luffy’s crew was made up of people he’s enslaved and is forced to do his bidding.

It was why he was the only one with a bounty currently. However, this was not the case. Luffy used his mind control abilities on enemies, and only enemies, those who had weak wills. It was a strategic tactic, and it didn’t last, his powers wearing off given time. His crew knew the truth.

Roronoa Zoro, a swordsman who practiced the three sword style, he was known as the pirate hunter, but he took down pirates for the bounty so he could eat. His true dream was becoming the world’s greatest swordsman. Luffy believed in his dream. He was the first in Luffy’s crew, so he knew him the most, who fell for him the fastest.

Luffy had a way of reading people, and he could tell Zoro was special, could see he was a good man. So he wanted to help him. Zoro had been strung up as part of a deal to protect an innocent man from Axe Hand Morgan’s spoiled idiot son. He had to survive for a month and Luffy found him 20 days in.

Zoro was strong, handsome, and a good guy. So Luffy saved him, getting his swords back, and shielding him from a barrage of gunfire. He did more than that, giving Zoro his first orgasm in weeks. Zoro was so stunned at Luffy’s actions, but after he came, making a mess all over Luffy’s face, he couldn’t help but ask for more.

More he got, Luffy sucked his dick right there in the courtyard. He milked him of a couple of orgasms, going as far as to play with his ass, giving him a prostate massage. He hadn’t felt that good in weeks, hell months. He’s only known his hand before, and that was just a morning ritual. Luffy’s smile melted his heart and sucked him in, the guy became his captain one he both respected and craved.

Their relationship started as heavy petting and training, Luffy happy to help him get stronger and explore his sexual desires. Luffy was a big help in many ways than one. After defeating their enemies they’d often celebrate, Zoro officially became his once they got their ship the Going Merry. Luffy was so happy he wanted to go all the way, Zoro felt he was ready. He was happy to become the sheath to Luffy’s big sword.

He knew Luffy, he understood him, so when Luffy wanted to build his nakama, his harem he agreed. The boy’s stamina was insane, he always thought he was a monster but Luffy was on a whole other level.

Then there was Nami, though she hated pirates at first, she had her reasons. She stole from pirates to raise money to buy her island back from Arlong. She had fun with Luffy and his crew, small as it was. They met during her mission to steal a map from Buggy the Clown. She was a thief and a kick-ass navigator, who had a dream of saving her village and then drawing a map of the world.

After all, was said and done, Nami wanted to change, she wanted to be stronger and wondered if Luffy could help her. He did have away, but it would be a big change. He could turn her into a man with his devil fruit power, much like with the hormone hormone fruit, this power was rather permanent. Luffy was a man, so he was able to create a whip harnessing his manhood and dish it out.

Nami had a lot to think about, but in the end, she decided to not only become a pirate, but she decided to change. He was now Namizo, his once bountiful breasts had become firm pecs, his smooth stomach toned into developing abs, his plump feminine ass now plumper and more firm. Her lean body had become more muscled. He had been a beauty now he was a stud that could charm men and women alike.

His feelings for Luffy didn’t change, he wanted the straw hat boy something fierce. He gave his first time to him, so many firsts, he had a brand new body to explore. He surrendered himself to Luffy, giving him his heart, his body and so much more. Namizo had caught Luffy and Zoro going at it and was both jealous and highly aroused.

Now he can get in on the action, he was even able to help Zoro with one of his kinks. Turns out being tied up for 20 days can give a man a bondage fetish, and Namizo was very good with knots. Zoro was often tied up and watched the two have sex, getting both jealous and highly aroused.

Usopp was the next crewmate to join, he was a liar and a coward, but still a good guy deep down. Because he was such a liar no one believed him when one his village trusted was actually a pirate planning to murder Kaya and take her money. His crew was lying in wait, planning to slaughter the whole village. Usopp was straight and had no interest in Luffy like that, plus he didn’t respect him as a captain, still believing he was captain back from when he was playing pirate. This was an issue for another day, as for now he had his dream of becoming a brave man of the sea and became the crew’s sharpshooter.

Then there was Sanji, a man who believed he was born to love the ladies, he had a serious past who knew hardship, betrayal, pain, starvation, and punishment. He was taught to be a fine chef and had a true love for cooking. His dream was finding the All Blue, something he was mocked for, but Luffy believed in his dream.

Sanji never thought of being with a guy until he met Luffy, who decided to kiss him suddenly. To the blonde’s shock, he had gotten hard from the kiss, and Luffy was happy to give him a hand or a mouth. Sanji was a tad confused by this until Luffy went to town licking and sucking his dick.

He’s only known his hand as a lover, and while he flirted with the ladies he was still a virgin. Luffy’s mouth was so hot and wet, and his tongue was so talented. Luffy whispered some sinful words, that would become code words for them in the future. “I’m hungry!” he ate all right, he ate Sanji out, milked his cock of several spurts, and made his heavy balls very happy.

Sanji was new to all this, but he got some encouraging words from Zeff, and seeing how hard Luffy fought to protect the Baratie and the other chefs had him falling for the raven. When the boy nearly drowned Sanji thought his heart was gonna stop. He joined Luffy’s little harem, he was always one to act on his heart, and Luffy had his.

He also met Namizo when he was still Nami, and flirted with her as he did with all girls. Even after becoming a man, he still had Sanji wrapped around his little finger. He and Zoro butted heads often because in truth they were both idiots in their own right. Luffy didn’t seem to care, cause while they argued they were still nakama. The new code between him and Luffy was when Luffy said food, he was hungry hungry, and when he said he was hungry, it meant he wanted to have sex.

Sanji was getting used to being fucked by a man, Luffy’s semen had a wonderful tangy taste. It must be because he’s a devil fruit user. Luffy was always leaving him wanting more, craving more, hungry for it. Sanji’s unique tastes opened new avenues for play. Luffy was very considerate, never pushing too far with any of his lovers.

The crew was heading for the Grand Line, but first was going to have a stop off at Logue Town, the place of the beginning and the end, where the first Pirate King, Gol D. Roger was born and where he died. Luffy was so excited, little did he know he was about to face a tough opponent in the Marine Captain Smoker!

To be continued...Routines and Swords


End file.
